


<守株待熊>.(結語)

by agens0612



Category: Diary - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Kudos: 2





	.(結語)

*碎念預警

*只是作者碎碎念

*有看過其他系列的結語都知道我就是一個囉嗦的人xd

-

嗨，大家好。

我阿禾啦！

每個系列在寫最後一集的時候，個人的習慣是會從第一集再從頭看一次。

很驚訝的發現，第一篇的發布時間是2019.11.25，第六集也是最後一集則是在2021.01.19發布。

這個系列竟然已經超過一年了！（由此可見拖稿拖的多嚴重www）

如果加上番外篇<寵物，情人>，共分了8篇，總字數超過四萬字的中篇小說。

是我更新時間最久的一個系列了。

連<上鎖的時間>感覺上寫了很久，卻只寫了4個多月。

啊，碰巧的是，去年的現在，也差不多是<上鎖的時間>完結篇的時間呢！

(註：上鎖的時間最後一集及結語發布時間是2020.01.29)

好快阿，一年。

是吧？

-

坦白說，<守株待熊>對我來說，是在我所有的文章裡面，我覺得最難寫的一個系列。

其實是先有了第一集的構想，才決定取名為<守株待熊>。

靈感不用說應該也很多人能意會到，是來自於成語守株待兔。

當初的定位是輕鬆、歡樂的中篇。

想嘗試寫一個，只有開心的事情，沒有什麼壞人的，俗稱「總裁系列」的小說。

在寫的時候，都會希望自己是好心情的狀態。

保留正面能量再來寫。

所以遇到一些鬱悶或心情不好的時候就會先停下來。

結果反而成為這篇寫作最大的阻礙XD

這中間的架構其實也改了非常多次。

從一開始想寫的是一個單純小康，覺得所有人都是善良的，在進入職場生活後碰到形形色色的人，被欺騙，被利用，也曾經迷失自己，在這個過程中遇見了不相信人的高冷裴姐，彼此一起成長的故事。

但寫到一半發現我真的對於這種霸道總裁aka善良少女成功記(?)的類型非常不擅長，寫出來幾集都不太滿意。

果然人要承認自己寫不好的類型阿XD

很容易就變成我自己不偏好的那種，拖拖拉拉一直不在一起或是分分合合的小說。

在本篇中裴總社會地位的設定，年少時就成功，被很多人當成崇拜的對象，卻同時也孤單的角色，實在距離我太過遙遠。

在寫的時候也是一個蠻大的困擾，也怕把小康的奮鬥過程寫的太不真實，所以直接任性的快轉到她當上分公司總經理的位置XD

中間重新思考想聚焦在這個系列想書寫的概念。

我想，應該是老套的「為了你，我想成為更好的人」吧。

這個故事，沒有驚天動地的波瀾。

沒有<姊妹>的極端情況，也沒有<上鎖的時間>的拉扯。

因為康瑟琪的善良，即使是誤會也鼓起勇氣，做好即使要跟老闆睡一晚也沒關係的打算，看見了裴柱現的好，所以偷偷下了要努力到把她全部的不快樂都買走的決心；即使偶爾也想要退縮，卻還是跑去了裴柱現和朋友約會的酒吧門口蹲坐了好幾個小時。

康瑟琪害怕自己不夠好，而裴柱現卻害怕失去。

因為裴柱現的勇敢，即使已經拚搏到公司有了規模的位置，即使偶爾還是會有來自家人的目光，也有想要就這麼屈就的時刻，可是遇見了一個人對她說，我很崇拜你呢，你可以做你自己，就很好了；即使偶爾也有想要放棄的時候，憑什麼都是自己先表白呢，明明在商場上都保持著高自尊，無往不利，大不了就放棄阿，卻還是願意當比較主動的那一個。

因為想變得更好，因為想陪在你身邊。

所以都踏出了那一步，願意為了對方改變。

-

寫這篇文章的時候，我會刻意聽有戀愛氛圍，比較輕快的歌。

像是IU的、、逆榜神曲<春櫻愛>，Oh My Girl的，臉紅的，都是點播次數前三名。

對我來說。

<守株待熊>的地位很特別，像是塵世中的淨土。

相信總會有好事發生的。

其實我不是相信命中注定的人。

相反的，我其實稍微悲觀一些。

糟糕的世界，紛亂的社會，猜疑的人群。

出了社會之後，最覺得吃力的，就是看見對方的真心。

總是會遇到的，總會遇到好人的。

要相信阿，不管這世界多麼糟糕，總有一天，會在黑暗中看見閃耀的星光。

只要一直走下去，就會遇到的。

雖然這個系列更新的時間很慢，平均一集要等三個月才產出。

也希望閱讀的你，在看的時候感覺一絲開心。

能暫時忘卻現實中的一點點不愉快，那就好了。

總結來說，<守株待熊>是一個雖然有一點不現實，但是是一個我寫起來沒有負擔，總是很快樂的故事。

謝謝你，不管你是曾經看過其中的一兩篇，還是從第一篇就看到最後的朋友。

都謝謝你，陪伴這個故事，從開始，到結束。

不，也許不是結束，我相信故事裡的裴總和小康，會繼續為了生活而努力，因為彼此的陪伴而感到幸福。

那麼，我們就在下一個故事，再相見囉。

啊，當然還有，遲來的－

新年快樂。

2021.01.24  
By 阿禾


End file.
